This invention relates to a transfer fabric for conveying wet paper from a sheet forming part to a hydro-extracting part and a papermaking machine using the fabric.
As means for receiving wet paper formed at a sheet forming part of a paper marking machine from a paper forming woven fabric of the machine and delivering the wet paper to a hydro-extracting part of the machine as the next step, a so-called needle felt obtained by applying vats of synthetic fibers one each to the obverse and the reverse face of a foundation formed by interweaving monofilaments or multifilaments and interlacing the vats by needling, and a wire which is a single-layer, double-layer woven fabric formed by using monofilaments have been known.